


On The Altar

by Dormchi



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/pseuds/Dormchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Sam wants to skip to the main event, Gabriel makes him wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Altar

Whenever Sam wants to skip to the main event, wants to be fucked hard and fast and filthy until he can’t remember his name, Gabriel makes him  _wait_.

Let’s do the deed in a church, Gabriel had insisted. He mouthed at the shell of Sam’s ear wetly, nipping at the earlobe and pulling on the soft flesh with his teeth. When he suggested moving the fun to somewhere new, he punctuated every other word with a heated kiss, tonguing at the seam of Sam’s lips and pulling away when those kiss swollen lips parted expectantly.

Sam would’ve agreed to anything at that moment. And he had agreed, swearing to every higher power that he’d kill Gabriel if he kept torturing him like this, just please please  _please_.

This is how Sam ended up buck naked on the altar in a Catholic church.

Sam is laid out over the top of the altar on his back, panting and squirming under Gabriel’s heavy stare. His long, tan limbs are stretched every which way, skin flushed pink and glistening with sweat, and his cock is hard and angry-red from neglect.

“This gets you hot, doesn’t it?” Gabriel breathes heatedly. When he runs a hand up Sam’s thigh, he revels in the stuttered moan and the way Sam pushes up into his touch without hesitation. “What if we get caught, Sam? What if some God-fearing man walks into this church to pray and sees you like this, sweaty and wanton and begging for cock?”

“G-Gabriel,” Sam gasps as he thrusts his hips upwards, his length bobbing and leaking sticky precome on to his stomach.

“I don’t know what that means, Sam. Saying my name tells me nothing about what it is that you want,” Gabriel teases, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on Sam’s quivering thigh. In every way, Gabriel feels like the condemned man looking at his last meal. He’s almost certain that if Sam doesn’t stop begging so prettily with his eyes and his body, Gabriel’s plan to drag this out will be ruined.

“But I think I know what you want, Sam,” Gabriel continues, traces lines up and down Sam’s thighs and hips, careful to avoid touching anywhere too satisfying. “You want everyone to see you, how wrecked you are right now. How badly you want to be stretched around my cock, laid out on this altar like an offering while I fuck you senseless.”

Gabriel wraps his hand around Sam’s straining length and is rewarded with a startled cry and the mindless cant of Sam’s hips upwards. Gabriel’s hand is dry and he thinks it must be uncomfortable, but Sam fucks up into the tight grip of his fingers with little regard for anything but his release.

Gabriel watches the tense winding of Sam’s muscles when he orgasms, head thrown back as his cock pulses come out over Gabriel’s waiting hand. He slowly pumps out the last of Sam’s release, and then wipes his sticky fingers on the altar cloth.

After several quiet moments, Sam shifts so he can turn over. He plants both bare feet on the floor and slowly bends over the altar, looking back over his shoulder at Gabriel.

Neither of them says anything. Gabriel knows an invitation when he sees one.


End file.
